An Unlikely Friendship
by flashster12
Summary: Seth's and Edward's friendship from the time they took on Riley and Victoria. Canon couples. Takes place after Eclipse.
1. Fights End

**A/N**: After reading an awesome Seth Clearwater fic. over on LJ, I was inspired to write one of my own.

This is set just after Edward and Seth had fought and beat Victoria and Riley. I'm not sure if I'll continue this but I had a lot of fun writing it (especially the start of the SxE friendship), so if you would like more please review and tell me :)

**Disclaimer**: None of the characters are mine. They are all Stephenie Meyers.

**A New Friendship**

I sat smugly watching the fire where both of the bloodsuckers were burning. I ignored Bella and Edward as they talked. _Ha_, they had sent me here to keep me out of harms way and in the end this had been the best place to be. I had kicked ass. No-one else had taken on one of the bloodsuckers by themselves and won. Although Edward had interceded once, I didn't count that as help. I had it covered. I would've won the fight regardless

I was a little shocked to find I no longer thought bloodsucker when I saw Edward. He had trusted me wholeheartedly ... maybe fully was a better way to put it, to take care of the younger vampire. He trusted that I would win and keep Bella safe. And that had made me see him in a different light.

Afterwards as we nose-fist bumped I realized that maybe I had gained more from this experience then winning a fight. Maybe I had gained a friend. I realized, in that moment, that I actually didn't mind if Edward and I were friends, maybe we could hang out and he could show me some of his fighting moves ... I tried to stop that thought. I knew the others wouldn't approve of me being friends with Edward. Especially with how Jacob felt about Bella. Hell, Edward probably didn't want me to think I was friends with Edward.

I saw the others thoughts flit through my mind and I froze. What the _hell_ did Leah think she was doing? I wasn't sure if the others had noticed yet. I always sort her thoughts out first. Even though she was older then me I felt a responsibility. After dad had died I knew he expected me to take care of her and mum.

I saw Edward's head turn back to me. I'd almost forgotten that he could read our thoughts, "What's she doing?" he asked concerned. _They missed one. She's trying to take one of the newborns on by herself_, I thought. I saw Bella's look of concern as I whined.

And that's when it happened. Everyone's thoughts flitted through my mind. Leah taking on the vampire, Jake pushing her out of the way, the vampire grabbing onto him and squeezing, the pain that now racked Jake's body. I howled as I felt the agony that Jake was in. I crouched to take off into the forest when I heard Edward for the first time since it happened, "Seth!" he shouted. I could hear him telling me to go home but I had no intention of listening. "Seth. Trust me," he said. I looked into his eyes and knew that he wasn't only speaking for Sam. That there was something else in the clearing that he wanted me to avoid. _Fine_, I thought taking off into the forest.

I ran as fast as I could towards the Blacks' house. I knew, without even looking at what the others were thinking, that they would take him straight home. As I phased back into the human form, just behind the Blacks' house, I heard the howls. And then it changed into cussing. I grimaced as I saw Jake. He looked bad. There was bruises all over his torso and his ribs looked all wrong. I saw Sam nod at me as he and Paul carried Jake inside followed by Embry.

Leah stood on the porch, trying to hide and also wipe away the tears that fell. I went up and put my arms around her shoulders, giving them a quick squeeze, "It'll be alright. Jake'll be fine." She shrugged out of my shoulders, "I _know_ Seth. I had it under _control_. It's not my fault he he tried to play the _hero_. Probably hoping Bella would be impressed," she spat. Before I could say another word she had already run down the steps and phased. I sighed, I knew if I went after her now she would probably attack me. I shook my head and walked inside.


	2. Unlikely Friendship

**A/N**: Big thanks to _twilightfan78_ for the review :). I love reading what people think - so please review.

**Disclaimer**: Characters still belong to Stephenie Meyers

**Unlikely Friendship**

I waited in the lounge room as the boys took Jake into his room. Billy turned to me a worried look on his face, "What happened?" I cringed. After dad had died Billy had stepped into his role, seeing him so scared made me want to run and hide. "There was a lone vamp and he ..." I trailed off as Sam came out of the room. "It's alright Seth," he said looking at me, "Why don't you go check if Leah's come back." I nodded, knowing Sam could see my unease with the whole situation.

As I sat on the step outside listening to Sam's low voice explaining what had happened to Billy, I sighed. Tonight had been one of the best and worst of my life. First I had been stuck away from the action. Then I had beaten a vampire all by myself. And then Jake had been hurt. Car lights in my face interrupted my train of thought. I raised my hand to cover my eyes but it didn't take me long to figure out that it was one of the Cullens.

I smiled as I saw Carlisle walking up to the house. I had forgotten that he wasn't just a vampire but a doctor as well "Hi Doc." I greeted. I saw the puzzled smile on his face, "Hello Mr Clearwater," he replied as he walked into the house. _He looked shocked_, I thought. It was then I heard a chuckle off to my right. "He's not used to werewolves being friendly. Stand-offish? An uneasy alliance? Absolutely. But friendly ... its not something we've really been exposed to." I grinned, "Edward! I didn't see you there."

He smiled, walking up to the step I was sitting on and placing himself gracefully next to me. _Wish I was that graceful_, I thought. I heard another chuckle and I grinned again. "Yeah. Kinda keep forgetting you can read thoughts," I said. Edward nodded, "I don't always want to hear thoughts, but it's useful. How ... How's Jacob?" I could see the concern on his face and was a little shocked. Given how Jake felt about Bella I thought he wouldn't give a rat's about him. I shrugged, answering truthfully, it wasn't like he didn't already know. "In pain. Which is weird cos when we phase back we usually heal and its okay. But this time its different ..." I trailed off.

We sat there in silence for a few minutes. I gazed off into the wood, wondering when Leah would come back. Maybe she wouldn't. No, she would. She liked to act tough but that was because she had been through so much in the past couple of years. "When he phased back his bones didn't set right." I looked at Edward shocked. He tapped the side of his head and I laughed, "So you can read the Docs mind?" Edward nodded, "Everyone but Bella." I yawned leaning my back against the post, "That must be frustrating." He nodded, "You have no idea."

"So what do they have to do?" I saw Edward hesitate and knew that whatever it was, no-one was going to like it. "Re-break his bones." Edward replied quietly. I shot up getting on my feet, "What! But ... There's got to be some other way ..." I saw Edward shake his head, "If Carlisle doesn't it'll be worse for Jacob. You just need to trust us." I frowned and sat back down again, "Well," I mumbled, "If you think it'll help." Edward nodded, "Carlisle's been doing his job for a long time. And I've studied Medicine enough to know he's right. He'll be fine. With his healing ability he should be up and around in no time." I glanced at Edward and saw the relief pass over his face as he no doubt heard what Carlisle was thinking. "You've studied Medicine?" He laughed, "Vampire. Remember?" I grinned playfully pushing him, "How could I forget. Do you guys ever have a shower?"

For a brief moment I saw the confusion in his eyes, but it was gone before I could be sure. "Look who's talking," he said crinkling his nose, "I mean I can lend you guys some soap if you need it." I nudged him enough to fall off the step and laughed. He turned to me and shook his head, "Ah. Can't win the argument so you have to turn to violence." I grinned at him standing up, "I'll give you violence." I wasn't sure whether he was expecting the lunge but he turned as I jumped at him. He grinned, "Bring it on big guy." I lunged again, but he deflected and I went sailing off to the side.

It was then I heard the deep growl and saw Edward being pinned to the ground. Leah was snarling in his face. "Leah," I yelled running towards them, "Get off! We were just playing." The wolf snarled at me and then snapped in Edward's face. "Leah!" I yelled again.


	3. Painful Reminder

**A/N**: First off I'm sorry its taken me so long to post anything for this. University, my rotations and exams all got in the way. But finally back with a chapter :). A big thank you to everyone who's reviewed, read, story alerted or favourited. You guys rock. I hope you're still reading. Second - this chapter isn't the greatest (I'm not that good at writing in first person)

**Painful Reminder**

"Leah. Quit it okay. The battle's over. And in case you forgot, _we_ were on _their_ side. Let him up," I said as I drew closer to the pair on the ground. She was still snarling in Edward's face and I wondered why he hadn't thrown her off yet. "Leah!" I turned as I heard Sam's voice, "Let him up. Now!" Leah snapped once in Edward's face and then stepped off. She rolled her eyes and walked off into the woods, no doubt to change.

I grinned sheepishly at Edward and reached out to help him up. "Sorry about that. She's, uh, well she just gets protective. Mum and me are all that she's got." I shurgged as Edward brushed the dirt off his pants. He nodded, "I understand. But I think it might be a good idea if I left." I nodded, "Yeah that's probably for the best. I'll let you know about Jacob if you want?" Edward half smiled, "Thanks Seth." I waved to him as he walked back to get into the car and started to walk towards Carlisle and Sam.

Just before I reached them I saw Carlisle shaking Sam's hand. _Huh, who says you can't teach an old dog new tricks? Shake, good boy._ I grinned and turned as I heard the burst of laughter from the car. Sam looked at me quizzically while Carlisle raised an eyebrow. I shrugged and sat down on the step again, but not before I saw Carlisle's knowing smile.

"As I was saying Mr Uley if there's any change in his condition please call me. I think he'll recover fine but I don't like to take chances. I'll be back soon with the medication I need." I watched as he shook Sam's hand again and then walked down the steps, "Mr Clearwater," he nodded as he passed me. "Doctor Cullen," I said nodding back and watched as he walked back to his car.

"So Jake's going to be okay?" I asked standing up to look at Sam. He didn't answer me at first watching the Cullen's car with a look of confusion on his face. "Sam?" I said waving my hand in front of his face. He turned to me and nodded, "Carlisle says he'll be fine."

Even before the snort I felt Leah walk up behind us, "Right. And the little vampire would never lie to us." I rolled my eyes and turned to my sister. Before I could say anything though, Sam placed a hand on my shoulder, "Seth, go check on Jake."

"What? You and the Doc were just with him. I doubt he's changed in the three minutes since you were both in the room. Besides I want to talk to Leah," I nodded though when I saw his pointed look. He was asking at the moment, but I knew he could order me to if I didn't do what he requested. I sighed as I walked into the house. I'd talk to Leah later.

"Hey there kiddo," I looked up as I heard Billy's voice. I swallowed hard when I saw how sad and broken he looked, "Hey Billy." As I walked past him I squeezed his shoulder, "Dr Cullen said Jake is going to be fine." He nodded and I could see the pain cross his face. "You okay?" I asked.

I kicked myself as soon as it had left my mouth. What a stupid question, but he nodded and gave me a half-hearted smile, "Course." I smiled back, giving his shoulder one last squeeze before I walked into Jake's room.

I cringed as I finally saw Jake lying in his bed. Jake had always been like a big brother to me and seeing him lying in bed so broken and vulnerable brought up all the memories of when my dad had died. They'd said my dad was going to be fine too. And what was stopping them from lying to me about Jake's real condition? I swallowed hard a few times but the pain in my chest stayed.

Before I knew what I was doing I was walking back out of the room and towards the door, "Seth?" Billy called after me. As I got to the door I could hear Sam and Leah arguing but I just pushed past them running down the steps.

"Seth?" I heard them both call. As I ran into the forest I tore my clothes off and phased, running as fast and as far away as I possibly could.

**A/N**: Let me know what you thought :)


	4. Calm Before The Storm

**A/N** - Thanks to everyone who reviewed (I think I replied back to all of you but I've been sick and if I missed someone please let me know), alerted or favourited this. You guys rock :D. This chapters a little longer than the others. Mainly cos I wanted to end it a little interesting. At least I hope. Please review :).

**Calm Before The Storm**

I phased back not long after I'd run out of the Black house. I knew that someone would come looking for me soon and staying in wolf form would make it easier for them to find me. Right now I just wanted time to myself.

As I passed a house I stole a pair of shorts off their line. I smiled half-heartedly thinking what the people who owned the house would think if they looked out of their house and saw a naked boy stealing their clothes. And then grinned when I realized it would probably be Charlie who they rang to report it to.

I walked away from the house and further into the forest. I knew roughly where the border that the Pack and the Cullens had set up but I think even if I crossed it, it wouldn't have been a big deal today. At least I hoped. And this was the last place they would look for me. And it was unlikely I would be interupted by anyone else as no-one really ventured this far in.

Deep down I knew that Jake was okay. He was a fast healer. We all were. One of the many advantages of being a werewolf. And while Sam and the others might have lied to protect me in the past, they wouldn't anymore. Its not like I wouldn't find out as soon as we were all in wolf form again.

And I didn't think that Edward or Doctor Cullen would lie to me either. I sighed and sat down, leaning against a tree and rolling my eyes at my earlier theatrics. I would head home soon and make sure no one was worrying, I'm sure that wouldn't be for awhile yet.

As I looked up I could see that it was starting to drizzle. The canopy was letting in only a little light, and while some people might have found it eerie with the shadows and the rain, I just felt more relaxed.

I yawned and let my head rest back against the tree trunk.

"Seth?" I turned as I heard my name called. Why did everyone insist on waking me up when I was having a good dream. "Seth?" I froze even before I felt the cold hand on my arm. The sickly sweet smell of vampire had reached my nose before the hand had touched me. I jumped up and away as quickly as I could, snarling, and looked back at a shocked Edward.

"Huh," I said rubbing my hand at the back of my neck in embarrassment, "Sorry about that. I must have dozed off and I wasn't really awake yet and the dream ..." I saw Edward's concerned face turn into one of amusement.

He held up his hand. "No need to explain. Had a chance to brag about it yet?" he grinned knowingly. I laughed, "Nah. Everyone was too worried about Ja ..." I trailed off and shrugged.

Edward nodded, "He's going to be okay. Carlisle and Bella have been to see him, he's awake now." I nodded and attempted to smile as I swallowed the lump in my throat. If I hadn't been embarrassed before I would've been now, knowing how I'd over-reacted.

"That's good," I said sitting down again, "Um. Have you been there?" _Hopefully everyone was too concerned about Jake to think about me_, I thought. I saw Edward's smirk as he sat down, "Sorry to say they weren't."

I sighed. Of course they weren't. Sometimes it sucked being the youngest. "Are they angry?" I asked. Edward frowned and shook his head, "Just worried about you. They asked if we could keep an eye out in case you came near the border."

I smiled at that, "Looks like old dogs can learn new tricks eh?"

Edward chuckled, "Just remember you 're the one that keeps saying that. I had nothing to do with it. Its nice to think we might have some kind of alliance out of this though."

I nodded, folding my arms and leaning them against my legs. "Mmm," I said remembering Leah's reaction. Although we had a truce of sorts at the moment, I wasn't sure how long it would last.

"Did you have a chance to talk to her?" Edward asked staring off into the trees. I rested my chin on my arms and shook my head, "No. Sam wanted to talk to her first and then when I saw Jake ... well I didn't really want to talk to her after."

I saw Edward nod, "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked quietly. I shrugged, "Not much to talk about really." He raised an eyebrow and turned to look at me.

I sighed and looked out at the forest, "It's just seeing Jake so ... so broken and ... hurt. It just brought back bad memories, is all. When my dad first got sick, I remember asking Mom and Leah about it and they said he'd be fine," I shrugged and lent back against the tree.

Edward nodded, "And you thought that that's what might have happened again?" I nodded closing my eyes so I wouldn't have to see Edward's face.

We sat in silence for awhile. When I opened my eyes again I saw that Edward had frozen. He held a finger up to his lips.

Even before he said anything the smell reached my nose. Weird, that I could distinguish between different vampires now. Even though Edward's, and the other Cullens, smell was sickly sweet it was different from the smell that surrounded us now.

I slowly took my arms away from my legs and turned towards Edward. He was still staring out into the trees. His head cocked to one side.

_How many?_ I asked silently in my head. He held up four fingers. _How close?_ He picked up a stick drew two circles and then four around them. _Damn, that close. I don't suppose any of your family are out here too? Close by?_ He shook his head. _Mine?_ Another shake.

I swallowed hard, trying to keep my breathing even. _Are they hunting?_ He nodded and my heart started beating faster. _Me?_ He looked at me then, a look of concern passing over his face and nodded.


	5. Hunted

**A/N** - Huge thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, favourited and alerted. Wasn't sure if I was going to conitnue with this story but now I am.

_Previously - I swallowed hard, trying to keep my breathing even. __Are they hunting?__ He nodded and my heart started beating faster. __Me?__ He looked at me then, a look of concern passing over his face and nodded._

**Hunted**

I nodded slowly standing. _Maybe you should make a run for it_. I rolled my eyes when I saw the incredulous look cross his face. _Hear me out. Alice can't see us right? I mean werewolves? _He nodded as he stood up. _We-ell. Then no-one knows right. I figure if you can get far enough out of my blinding ray, you can get help. And then you can bring the cavalry and alls well that ends well._ I grinned as I came to my conclusion.

He rolled his eyes and just shook his head. As he turned towards the left, I threw off the shorts and phased. _Think it'll make a difference?_ He cocked his head again listening. Then shook it. _When we get out of this you're going to tell me what they were thinking_.

_Seth Harold Clearwater, you have no idea how much trouble you are in. You wait 'til I get my hands on you. You'll wish that I had ... Tell me you're not with _that_ bloodsucker._

Leah's angry tirade stopped when she relived what had happened in the last few moments. _Don't do anything stupid. We'll be there soon._

I snorted. Yeah I was the one that went around doing stupid things. Like taking on a vampire by myself. I grinned when I realized that was exactly what I had done earlier.

I could hear them more clearly now and if I thought the smell had been bad before it was nothing to what assaulted my nose now. They were slowly closing in and they reeked of fear and hunger.

Edward moved closer to me leaning down. He whispered so quietly that, if we hadn't been in the current predicament, I would've thought it was just the wind. "Don't move until I do. I may be able to defuse this."

I rolled my eyes but nodded. I growled quietly as a young male walked out of the woods. He was fairly tall but scrawny with black hair and ruby red eyes. I crouched as he started walking towards us.

Edward moved between the two of us and shot me a warning look before turning to the newcomer. The newcomer looked at the two of us and then grinned, "Nice little pet you've got there," he said nodding at me.

I saw Edward stiffen and then nod. "Yeah, my _family_ and I are _very_ fond of him. It would upset us _greatly_ if anything was to happen to him." I saw the newcomer's eyes flicker to me and then back to Edward. He took a step forward smirking.

"That's a shame," he said, his eyes darting to behind us, "I do hate to upset ... people. You do know what he is, don't you?"

I heard Edward snarl. "I know all about your two other friends," he said, "It's not too late for you all to walk away from this."

The newcomer's face filled with confusion and then he shrugged, "Victoria said this was a nice place. Told us we should stop by. And while he isn't exactly appetizing, we'll take what we can get." He grinned and took another step forward.

Edward crouched down into a defensive position and he snarled again, "Last chance."

The man shook his head, "No, your last chance. We just want the dog. You don't need to be any part of this."

Edward shook his head, "Unfortunately that's not an option."

I turned as I heard the rustle behind me. Another two men walked out with the same grin and red eyes that the first had. Edward and I stood with our backs to each other, well as much as we could as vampire and werewolf. The newcomers walked around us in a circle, coming closer.

"You could make it an option," the, seemingly, leader replied.

"He really can't," said another voice. I turned and noticed Edward's two brothers both walking into the clearing from different sides. Relief ran through me as I realized that put us at an advantage. Four against three.

"Hey, man," one of the others said, "We don't want any trouble."

"Not what it looks like from where we're standing," replied Edward's other brother, Jasper I was pretty sure his name was.

"Look, no harm done. You guys go your way, we go ours. Everyone's happy," the other one said again. Jasper looked over at Edward and Emmett quickly, before nodding to the nomads, "Okay. You can go. This time."

We watched as they left the clearing. Edward walked forward a few steps before nodding. "They're running north."

"They'll be back," Jasper said. Edward nodded.

"They didn't like that you interrupted their 'fun'," he replied. As the brothers talked about the nomads, I took the chance to grab my shorts and phase back and put them back on, behind a tree. Walking back out to the clearing, I rubbed a hand through my hair and smiled at the three vampires.

"Thanks for …" I started, but was cut off as four werewolves ran into the clearing. I rolled my eyes as Leah growled once, before going off to no doubt phase back.

"Maybe you guys should go," I said, knowing what was coming.

"What the hell where you thinking?" Leah started, angrily walking back into the clearing. Rolling my eyes at the three vampires, and grinning as Emmett winked at me, I walked over to hear Leah's, no doubt, impressive lecture.

**  
A/N **- Not enough fighting? Want Seth to interact more with all the Cullens? Let me know what you think of the chapter :).

**A/N 2** - The nomads will be back and there will be more action. So I hope you all aren't too disappointed with the lack of fight in this


	6. Previous Hero

**A/N **- So the story may be a little different timeline wise in the next few chapters. But it's pretty close. So hopefully it doesn't annoy anyone too much. If it does please let me know  
**  
A/N 2 - **Huge, huge thanks to everyone who reviewed - the more reviews I get the more motivated I am - you guys rock. Also a big thanks to everyone who alerted, favourited or read the story (you also rock :D).

**Chapter 6  
**Previous Hero

"Seriously, Seth, I don't know what you're thinking in that thick skull of yours," Leah said, continuing the lecture all the way home from the clearing. She had made it clear if I phased that things would probably be worse and so I had followed her as we made our way back towards the Blacks' house.

"Well?" Leah asked, turning around and glaring at me.

"Well what?" I asked, walking past her and towards the steps.

"What were you thinking?" she asked, grabbing my arm. "Hanging around with those blood-suckers?"

"In case you missed the past day Leah, we were fighting along side those 'bloodsuckers'. And they also just happened to have saved my life," I snapped, back at her. I knew that they were supposed to be our enemies, but the Cullens weren't like the rest of them. They were good people. Our people wouldn't have made the treaty in the first place if they hadn't of been.

"Don't fall for their act, Seth," she said, her eyes darkening. I rolled my eyes and pulled my arm out of her grip, walking up to the door and pulling it open.

"Seth Harold Clearwater!"

I stopped, groaning and hitting my head against the door repeatedly.

"Hey, mom," I said, finally walking into the living room, where most of the pack, plus Billy and my mom sat.

"Don't 'Hey, mom' me, young man. Just what did you think you were doing?" she asked, walking over and pulling me into a hug. I rolled my eyes, as Quil and Embry made faces at me behind her back.

"You shouldn't have run off like that, Seth," Sam said, sitting on the couch beside Emily. I nodded, running a hand through my hair as mom let me go. The living room was cramped, with majority of the pack taking up all the space. It wasn't hard to notice the face missing in the crowd.

"How's Jake?" I asked, looking at Billy.

"Doing better. That Dr. Cullen is a good doctor. I'm sure Jake would like to see you. Seemed a bit worried when he heard you'd run off." I nodded and smiled at Billy as I walked towards Jake's room. Taking a deep breath, I knocked on the door, waiting until I heard Jake's quiet 'yeah'.

Pushing the door open, I stuck my head around it and saw Jake moving to sit up.

"Hey, little man," he said, beaming at me. I rolled my eyes, but couldn't help but smile back at him as I walked in, closing the door.

"Why does everyone keep calling me that?" I asked, sitting down carefully on the edge of his bed. He cocked his head to one said and chuckled, before gripping his ribs and wincing in pain. Moving closer, I gripped his arm.

"You okay?" I asked, seeing the vivid purple bruising above the bandages around his chest.

He smiled and nodded, "I'll be up and around in no time. Dude, what have you been rolling around in?" he asked, taking a sniff and then scrunching his face up. I smelled myself and realized that I smelt a bit like a vampire.

"Oh, uh, yeah, I ran into some leeches, they were some stragglers from Victoria's group. The Cullens helped me out," I muttered, not looking at his face as I finished. I hated seeing anyone in my family hurting and I knew that the whole thing with Bella had hurt Jake.

"It … it was good they were around then," he replied, in a strained voice. I looked up at him and gave a small grin.

"Could've taken them though," I said, cockily, trying to get the grin I had grown up with, out of him. He looked at me for a few seconds before snorting and grinning back at me.

"Not getting cocky are you, little man?" he asked, punching me in the shoulder. "Might have to take you to task when I'm up and running around again." I laughed and shook my head, afraid that if I tried to hit him back I might hurt him.

I sat and talked with him for awhile, not missing the sad look in his eyes. I remembered Edward saying something about Bella visiting Jake, and figured that she had told him that she had chosen Edward.

I wished there was something I could do, to bring back the old Jake I used to know.

****

A/N - Hm so no Cullens in this chapter. I wanted to have a little of Seth and Jake in the story. Let me know what you think! More Jake and Seth? More Pack and Seth? More Leah? More Cullens?


	7. Runaway

**A/N - **Huge thanks to all those who reviewed. Reviews help to motivate me to write and I like to hear what you all think. Also thanks to those who read, alerted and favourited. You guys all rock.

**A/N 2 -** Hm, so not sure whether I actually like this chapter or not. I've rewritten it a couple times but I just couldn't seem to get it right. Anywho, hopefully you enjoy it :).

**Chapter 7  
**Runaway

"You are such a pig, Seth," Leah said, in disgust walking into the house. Shrugging, I shoved some more of the nachos into my mouth. I had a couple of hours until I had to go on patrol and as much as I loved phasing, I was still a bit squeamish about hunting and _eating _what I hunted.

"What's got you in such a huff?" I asked, wiping up a piece of stringy cheese from my mouth. She huffed and leaned against the sink, massaging her shoulder with one of her hands.

"Nothing," she snapped. "Is mom home yet?"

I shook my head and rolled my eyes. I knew that she would tell me when she was ready, that or I'd just take a peek when we were both phased. Taking my plate over to the sink, I rinsed it before heading to the door.

"I'm going to go visit, Jake," I replied, and stopped when I heard her sigh. "What?"

She rolled her eyes and turned around to the sink. I stiffened, recognizing the pose for what it was – guilt.

"What happened?" I asked, trying hard not to snap at her. She turned around rolling her eyes.

"It's not my fault. Just cos Black is in love with that leech-lover …"

"Leah," I said, through gritted teeth, "What. Did. You. Do?"

"Nothing! He was moping and I may have mentioned some truths …"

I ran out the door knowing I wasn't going to get much information out of her. Stripping, I didn't even think of what people may think, and quickly phased.

_Jake!_, I felt panic rip through me briefly, before I felt the soft pull in my mind.

_Leave it, Seth_, he replied. The connection was weak and I knew he was a long way away from home.

_What happened?_ I asked. I could hear his mental snort and felt my heart break as I saw and felt what had made him run. So Bella and Edward had decided to get married.

_Jake, I'm so sorry_, I started.

_Like I said, leave it Seth_, he replied. _Just tell Dad I'm okay and I'll … just tell him I'm okay._

Before I could respond he had disappeared and I knew he had phased. Sitting down I phased back and put my shorts back on. Looking back at the house I shook my head. Leah would be ranting for a long time and I couldn't handle it right now.

Walking into the woods I followed a path I had walked ever since I was little. I had never really wondered why I always felt safer in the woods. Maybe, it was my subconscious telling me about my heritage.

I wasn't sure how long I walked for but stopped short when two figures came into view.

"Seth?" Edwards' voice floated to me. I managed a weak smile, before nodding at his sister, Alice.

"Hey," I replied quietly, going to walk past them.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked, walking over and blocking the path. I sighed and rubbed a hand through my hair. Mom had said it was a habit I had learnt from Jacob. I swallowed thickly as I began to realize that Jake might be gone for a long time.

"What's happened to Jacob?" Edward asked, eyes seemingly showing concern. I snorted and looked away, trying to ignore the stinging in my eyes and lump in my throat.

"Like you care," I snapped, although it was whisper quiet. Edward took a step closer, brow furrow and the concern more evident. I wiped away the sweat running down my face and tried to ignore the vampire in front of me.

"Seth?" Edward asked again.

"He's gone," I said, voice still quiet, "Past the border. In Canada somewhere."

I saw the realization cross his face and the guilt that followed. He took a step back and ran his hand through his hair. I couldn't help but smile as I realized that we did the same kind of thing when nervous. During our short talk Alice had disappeared.

"I'm sorry, Seth," Edward said, sitting down on a fallen log. I shrugged, standing away from him.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked, copper-colored eyes showing his concern. I sighed and shrugged again.

"You don't understand what its like," I said, walking over and sitting down next to him. "When we phase, we don't just get images or thoughts, we get feelings too. And Jake … he's really hurting Edward. He's hurting and there isn't anything any of us can do about it. It's like we all go through it with him, but now he's gone, there's nothing we can do to help ease it for him."

Edward nodded, before hanging his head. "I can't say anything but, I'm sorry. And while I can't relate to that, Jasper can. He once told me it was the hardest thing to feel someone who had just had their heart broken. Seth, I swear if I'd known this would happen I never would've sent the invitation."

I looked at him and could see the honesty in his face. A part of me, the part that was more wolf than man wanted to stay angry at him for hurting a member of our pack, but the other part of me, the side that fought with Edward, who had been talking to him over the past few days, couldn't stay angry at the vampire who was becoming my friend.

"I know," I said quietly, standing up and looking down at him. "I should probably get home, make sure the others know."

Edward gave me a strained smile and stood up.

"I should go tell Bella," he said, grimacing at the thought. I gave him a soft punch on the arm.

"Better you than me, buddy," I said, giving him a smile as I turned to head home.

"Hey, Edward?" I turned back and saw him looking back at me. I gave him a quick grin before saying, "Congratulations."

He gave me a grin back, before turning and disappearing from the clearing.

Looking back at the path I sighed. The pack weren't going to be happy about the Cullens now, they were all going to be angry when I got back.

****

A/N - So what did you think? Not sure if I like this chapter. Let me know what you think :). Reviews are love.


	8. The Nomads Return

**A/N **- Huge thankyou to all those who reviewed (reviews really are love), read, alerted or favourited. Hope you all enjoy this chapter.

**  
Chapter 8  
**The Nomads Return

Walking up to my house, it wasn't long until I heard the angry, raised voices. It looked like the pack knew what had happened and they weren't happy. A lot of the raised voices I could hear were threatening the Cullens.

A part of me could understand where they were all coming from. Jake was like an elder brother to me, and I hadn't wanted to see him hurt more than anyone. But the Culllens couldn't be blamed.

Bella had made her decision and the Cullens hadn't broken any of the treaty rules to incite the war some of the others were talking about. I was thankful for Sam being the alpha, as he soon cut down on that talk. All eyes turned to me as I walked in and I saw everyone, including my mom and Billy sitting around the kitchen and living room.

People returned quickly to what they had all been talking about before I had walked in, and I stood quietly, shaking my head at those who wanted to cross the boundary and rip the Cullens apart.

"You're awfully quiet," Paul snarled at me, I shrugged and leaned back against the wall. "Then again you're probably over the moon, being a leech-lover yourself."

I straightened and growled at Paul who took a step forward. Jake leaving hurt me just as much as everyone else. He was my brother and I would never be 'over the moon' about him being gone. Before I had a chance to respond, however, he was on the floor clutching his jaw.

"Say that about my brother again and you'll have more than a saw jaw," Leah growled, anger emanating off her in waves. The both of them were shaking and it was easy to see that they were barely holding on.

"Truth hurts sometimes," Embry said, glaring at me. Gritting my teeth I strode out of the

room and out of the house. They were angry and I got that. But I was sick of their attitude. The Cullens might be vampires, but they were good. They didn't go around draining people, hurting people. This problem had arisen more from Bella's choices than the Cullens, the others just couldn't realize that.

Sighing, I walked into the woods again. It seemed to be becoming a habit of mine. I wasn't sure how far I walked or really for how long. The light had started to dim and I stared out at the trees, wondering how much trouble I would be in this time for my disappearing act.

A year ago I had been a pretty normal kid. Going to school, going fishing with my dad, helping Jake fix up his car. How quickly a year could change everything. School didn't seem as important any more. Dad was gone. Jake was gone. I wondered what in my life would change next.

I froze when I heard the twig snap behind me. Turning a little, I looked at the spot where I had heard the noise, feeling my hairs at the back of my neck standing on end. Whatever was about to happen, couldn't be good.

I phased as soon as the smell reached my nose. Fear and hunger. Exactly like the nomads from before. What was worse was the fact that no one from the pack was around. I couldn't hear anyone. They were obviously still all arguing at the house.

I growled and backed up as the three walked into the clearing. The leader chuckled and I saw his eyes darting around.

"All alone this time, dog?" he sneered. I kept backing up as the three walked towards me and I cursed myself for walking out on my own. "No-one here to help this time."

I snarled and snapped as they continued walking towards me. One, I could take. But three hungry vampires … well, whatever happened I was going to go down fighting.

They started to spread out and I continued to try and keep my eyes on all of them, but it was getting difficult as the other two moved to the edges. I decided that I was going to go for the one in front of me. If I could take a part of him, I'd at least die knowing I had hurt one of them.

"Bon appetite," the leader said again. We lunged at the same time and I was shocked not to feel the other two latch on to me from behind. I didn't think too long on it as the guy punched me in the stomach, hard. I whimpered and twisted, biting down on his arm and pulling. His face twisted in pain and I felt a sharp pain as I was thrown hard into a tree.

Getting to my feet I continued to snarl, barely noticing the thumps and growls coming from the side, my full focus on the leech in front of me. He followed me with his eyes and we jumped at each other again. He grabbed my leg, at the same time I bit down on his shoulder. The pain flashed through me, white hot as he snapped my leg and threw me again.

Darkness started to close in on my vision and I tried to fight it. I snarled as the leech's face came into view, smirking down at me. I couldn't fight the growing darkness as he stomped down on my leg, pain ripping through me again, and I was happy that I wouldn't feel it when he started to feed on me.

The last thing I saw was a look of shock cross his face, before everything went dark.

****

A/N - Let me know what you thought :)


	9. Rescued

**A/N - **Apologies for such a long time between updates. I couldn't decide where to go with the story and then I had exams (which had me a little freaked and not thinking about anything else). Thanks so much to everyone who read, favourited and reviewed the last chapter (and to those still reading :)).

**  
Chapter 9**

Rescued

"…really do smell, Ed."

I struggled to fight through the darkness, pain aching all over. The voice sounded familiar and the rhythmic jostling made me think I was being carried.

"I don't know why they would hunt him, I mean, I was almost gagging over the blood when it was flowing. Who would've thought their blood smells worse than they do?"

I tried opening my eyes, but they were too heavy and I wondered what had happened.

"It was personal," a voice, which I recognized as Edward's, said. I tried to move and heard a deep chuckle next to my ear.

"Careful there, pup," the cheerful voice said. "Wouldn't want me to drop ya'."

It all came back in a rush. What had happened at my house, the woods, and the fight. I should be dead. The leech had been standing over me and I could've sworn he was about to finish me off.

"He was," Edward replied, and I was happy that he could read minds. It would certainly make things easier on my end. I heard him laugh before he spoke again. "Well, that would have to be a first."

"Hey," the voice rumbled, "no mind talking. It's not fair when we all can't be a part of the conversation. And here we are, Casa Cullen."

I looked to the side and saw that we were walking up to a modern looking house. I had never been anywhere near here before but the smell, and what the cheery voice had said, made it pretty clear whose house it was. I hadn't realized the Cullens would live in such a nice house. I pictured more of a dark, damp place. Maybe with cobwebs - my thoughts were cut off by Edward's chuckle.

"What is it with people and thinking we live in dark, damp places with cobwebs?"

His comment was met with a howl of laughter. "Wait, people think that?"

I whimpered as I was lowered onto a couch and weight was put on the leg that had been broken. Hopefully, phasing back would fix it. I didn't want to have to explain it to everyone when I went home.

"You can phase back now if you want," Edward said, appearing in front of me with some shorts. He placed the shorts down on the couch and left. Concentrating, I focused on phasing back and couldn't help the yell as I felt my bone pop back into place. Grabbing the shorts I pulled them on, gritting my teeth at the pain that still ran through me leg

"It still hurts?" Edward asked, walking back in the room followed by the big one, who I remembered was called Emmett. I nodded, biting my lip at the pain. Edward walked over and sat on the couch, pulling my leg up and placing it flat on the couch. His hands glided over it softly and I remembered what he had said back on the step when Jake had been hurt, that he had studied Medicine.

"I'll get Carlisle," Emmett said, giving me an encouraging grin before leaving.

"How did you guys find me?" I asked, trying to ignore the pain. It seemed to work, the pain lessening. Edward gave me a quick grin.

"Emmett and I had a bet to see who could catch the first bear of the season. I heard the Nomads as they closed in on you. Needless to say, Emmett was up for hunting them when he heard they were after you."

Something told me that Emmett probably would've wanted to do it, regardless of what they were hunting. Edward chuckled, nodding at my thought.

"Ugh, who invited the dog?" A blonde said, walking in.

"Rosalie!" a sharp voice reprimanded, and I gave a smile at the small women walking into the lounge room, giving me a warm grin and shooting a warning glance at the blonde.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt anything," I apologized, not looking at the blonde.

"Nonsense," she replied, waving her hand at me. "We knew you were coming. Now can I get you anything to drink?"

The blonde snorted and left, muttering under her breath about becoming magnets for freaks. I glared at her back, before shaking my head. I didn't think the Cullens would have anything that appealed to me.

Edward chuckled and shook his head. "Bella's not big on blood either, Seth," he said, amusement evident in his tone. "We have a fully stocked kitchen, most of it gets given away, but we need to keep up appearances if people stop by."

"People stop by a lot then?" I replied, smirking at him before gritting my teeth at a throb of pain that shot through my leg. "I'll have a soda if you have any?" I said, the pain slowly ebbing away.

Esme gave me another smile, before heading out of the room. She was back within a few seconds and I thanked her as she handed me the cold soda. She gave my arm a quick squeeze and I couldn't help but smile up at her.

"You're welcome here any time, Seth," she said, giving a sharp look to the door when there was a bark of laughter. "Regardless of what _others_ might think."

I smiled and nodded, not sure that coming over to the Cullens would be a regular occurrence, but touched by the sentiment behind the statement.

"Thanks, Mrs Cullen," I said.

"Esme," she replied, before walking out of the room.

"Mr Clearwater," a voice rang out, and I looked up and saw Doctor Cullen walking in, a big smile on his face. "Emmett tells me you had quiet the adventure this afternoon?"

Carlisle sat down and cleaned my leg, before he examined it, frowning a little as he moved and palpated it.

"Well, I don't think it's broken. Of course, we'd need to X-Ray it to be sure, but there doesn't appear to be any displacement. With your healing you should be back to normal in a day or two," he said, patting the leg gently.

I groaned as I realized that it meant I probably wouldn't be able to make it home on my own. And the last thing the pack would want to see today, of all days, was one of the Cullens on our territory.

"It's alright, Seth," Edward said, chuckling. "I'll ask Bella to take you, she's on her way over here now. I don't think she'll mind."

I gave a sigh of relief, before realizing how the two vampires standing in the room might take it.

"I don't me-"

"Its fine, Seth," Carlisle interrupted, smiling at me. "We understand relations are … tentative at the moment."

"It's annoying," I said, pinching the bridge of my nose. I just wished the others could see what I saw when I looked at the Cullens. I heard the other two chuckle and smiled wearily. I could hear Bella's truck coming up the drive and wondered how I was going to explain this to everyone, without them going off again. Edward left the room and returned a few minutes later, Bella in tow.

"Hi Seth," she said, giving me a small smile. "How are you feeling?"

I struggled to sit up, grinning back at her.

"A lot better than I could've been," I said.

"Need some help getting to the truck?" Edward asked, coming over to help me up. I grimaced as I put weight on my leg and leaned on the cold shoulder next to me.

"Try to stay off it as much as possible," Carlisle said, as we walked towards the door.

"I'll try," I replied.

"And I want you to come to the hospital tomorrow," he added. I gave him a wave as we hobbled out of the door, Edward on one side, Bella on the other.

"Try to stay indoors for awhile," Edward said, as he helped me to get in the truck. "We weren't able to destroy them, what with no fire around, and they seem to be focusing on you. The way I protected you probably didn't help anything either."

I shook my head. "No, if you hadn't been there I'd be dead. Don't blame yourself."

Edward gave a small smile and shook his head.

"I'll see you when you get back, Bella," he said quietly, giving her a quick kiss and heading back into the house. I looked over and saw Bella smiling as she watched Edward, before turning towards me and blushing when she saw me watching.

"Shouldn't take us long to get you home," she said, starting the truck. I smiled and leaned my head back, the sound of the engine a comfort, and closed my eyes. At least I'd have a little peace before going home.

****

A/N - Let me know what you thought :D.


	10. Family Argument

**A/N **- Huge thanks as always to those who read, alerted, favourited or reviewed. Especially those who reviewed and let me know what they thought :D.

**A/N 2** - What did everyone think of New Moon? I thought it was great. The wolf pack were so much better than I thought they would be! Can't wait for the next movie :D.

**  
Chapter 10**

Family Argument

*

"Seth?" I woke suddenly as Bella gently shook my shoulder. Looking around, I saw that we had driven all the way to La Push, and I slept through all of it.

"Sorry," I said, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. Bella shrugged.

"You were attacked by a vampire earlier today, Seth, I think you deserved the rest," she replied, small smile crossing her face. She looked down at her hands, clearing her throat before looking back up at me.

"Have … do you know where he is?" she asked quietly, pain filling her brown eyes. Sighing, I ran a hand through my hair.

"No, not yet," I replied. "The others might know more though."

She nodded and pushed her hair back from her face.

"I never meant for this to happen," she whispered, turning her face towards my house.

"I know, Bella," I said, reaching over and giving her hand a squeeze.

"I hurt him," she replied, resting her head back on the head rest, frowning.

"Yeah, you did," I said, not wanting to lie to her. "But, Bella, there wasn't any way around that. Not unless you were going to pick him over Edward. And by the sounds of it, you made it pretty clear to him who you were going to choose when Edward came back."

She turned her head on the head rest and looked at me, frown morphing into a small grin.

"Tell it like it is, huh, Seth?" she asked. I grinned and shrugged. Looking out the front windscreen, I saw a dark shape stalk out of the woods, before turning around and heading back into the woods.

"Ah, thanks for the lift, Bella. I think you better go," I said hurriedly, opening the door and quickly jumping out, ignoring her confused look. I groaned as a sharp burst of pain lanced up my leg, reminding me of how I got into this situation.

Ignoring the pain, I shut the door, limping quickly towards the area where I had seen the shape stalk off.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Leah snarled angrily, stalking out from behind a tree. I grabbed her arm, as we were lit up by Bella's headlights, pulling her towards the house, as Bella pulled away from it.

"Answer me, Seth" she growled, ripping her arm out of my grip and shoving me away, hard. I whimpered as I lost my balance, grabbing my leg and taking deep breaths in through my nose.

"She was giving me a lift," I answered, as the pain passed, and I was able to sit up and look at her. She looked at me in concern, reaching a hand down to help me up. I looked at her hand for a few minutes, before rolling my eyes and grabbing it, pulling myself up, before leaning back against the porch railings.

"What happened to you?" she asked. To anyone else, all they would've heard was the annoyance, but I knew Leah well enough to hear the worry in the question.

"Vampire," I said, turning and using the railings to pull myself up the steps.

"Those dirty blood-suckers did this to you!" she cried, body starting to shake. "I'll kill them."

"No," I snapped, the annoyance and anger of the day finally catching up to me. I knew that she was talking about the Cullens and I was too tired and sore to care about the way I was speaking. "The _Cullens_, which is their name by the way, _saved_ me. The vampires that attacked me, were stragglers from the group of leeches we fought before."

She snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. So what's wrong with you?" she asked, walking up the stairs behind me.

"Broken leg," I said, grimacing as I finally got to the top of the stairs, leaning back against the beam, I closed my eyes as my leg throbbed, breaths coming out in pants. I caught the flash of concern cross Leah's face, as I opened my eyes, before it was hidden. Yawning, I hobbled towards the door, feeling grateful when Leah grabbed my arm, helping me into the house.

"Shouldn't it have healed when you phased back?" she asked, as I sat gingerly on the couch.

"Carlisle said it should be alright in a day or two." I froze as what I said caught up with me, looking at Leah, I saw her eyes narrow, an eyebrow raising.

"_Carlisle_?" she mocked. "You let that filthy leech near you and then you let that little leech-lover bring you home?"

Rolling my eyes, I pushed myself off the couch, hobbling towards my room. I growled as Leah grabbed my arm.

"Let. Go." I said.

"Not until you tell me what happened today," she replied. "And why you insist being buddies with those-"

"Enough!" I snapped, closing the small distance between us, until I was in her face. "I get it okay. You hate them. You all hate them. But today, they were there, they saved my life. And I'm tired and hurt, and I just want to go to bed."

"What is going on in here?"

Leah continued to glare as she took a step back, leaning against the wall and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well?" Mom said, walking in and putting a bag of groceries down.

"Seth's been hanging out with his new best friends," Leah said, looking off to the side.

"Is that true, Seth?" mom asked, picking up exactly what was going on from Leah's one little sentence, her eyes conveying her worry.

"They saved my life!" I said in exasperation, turning and walking into my room. Lying down on my bed, I threw my arm over my eyes, sighing as I felt the bed dip.

"Are you okay, honey?"

Taking my arm away, I stared up at the ceiling, wishing this day over with.

"I'm okay," I sighed, trying to ignore the pain throbbing in my leg. I felt her move forward and wasn't surprised to see her head appear in my line of vision. She studied my face for a few minutes, eyes narrowed, before she nodded.

"We'll talk about his later, kiddo. Get some sleep, the rest of the pack is coming over for dinner," she said, patting my leg. I gritted my teeth, as the pain arced up my leg, not able to stop a small whimper from escaping.

"Seth?" mom asked, I could tell by her tone that she wanted an answer now.

"When I went to cool off this afternoon, I ran into a few stragglers from the fight. One of them hurt my leg and was about to finish me off, luckily Edward and his brother were around. They stopped them, took me to Dr. Cullen. He said that my leg should be okay in a day or two," I said. I sighed as I felt fingers run through my hair.

"So they saved your life?" she asked. I nodded, smothering a yawn with my hand. "Okay, well then, I guess that's one good thing about them. We'll talk about this later, get some sleep, hon."

Closing my eyes, I didn't hear her leave the room, already drifting off to sleep.

*****

**A/N **- So not a lot happened in this chapter. It was originally tacked onto the next chapter, but it just got a bit big. So I split them and added more to this chapter. Let me know what you thought :D.


	11. Watchful Eyes

**A/N **- To everyone who's still reading, I'm so sorry it took so long to update. Unfortunately, real life reared its head and I didn't have time to write or update. I hope that you enjoy this chapter.

**A/N 2 **- Thanks, as always, to those who read, favourited, alerted and reviewed. Especially those who reviewed. Reviews make me smile :).

*

**Chapter 11**

Watchful Eyes

*

I groaned as something caused my bed to move, a warm heat coming to sit by my side.

"Go 'way," I muttered, face in the pillow, ignoring the chuckle that came from my comment.

"You know, dinner's almost ready and if you're not quick, Embry and Jared will eat it all," the quiet voice replied.

Rolling over, I gritted my teeth as a pain lanced up my leg, seeing the concerned look on Sam's face as I looked at him.

"How you doing?" he asked.

"I think it's safe to say I've been better," I said, pushing myself up so I was sitting.

"You're mom told me what happened," Sam said, standing up as I swung my legs out of bed. "Doctor Cullen looked you over?"

"Said I should be fine," I replied, taking a deep breath in as I stood up gingerly on the leg

"Was that all he said?" he asked, eyes narrowing. I shrugged, leaning down to pick up a shirt.

"Yeah," I replied, wincing at the uncertainty I could hear in my voice.

"Seth," he said, voice dropping into the tone he usually used when he was about to go all alpha.

"He told me I should go by the hospital," I muttered, limping towards the door.

"I'll take you tomorrow," Sam said, opening the door and gesturing for me to leave.

I frowned at him as I walked past.

Sam was offering to go into the Cullen's territory?

"I don't like the leeches," he said quietly as we walked down the hall. "But he's a good doctor. And I want to make sure you're okay."

I glanced over at him as I heard the guilt in his voice.

"This isn't your fault, Sam," I said, gesturing to my leg. "They seemed pretty set on getting to me. It was the second time they've come after me. That one in particular seems to be gunning for me."

"It's unusual," Sam said confusion in his tone. "Why would vampires come after you? Twice?"

"Edward thinks it was because he tried to protect me the first time, piqued their interest," I said, trying to remember what the older boy had said. I didn't miss the way Sam flinched at my use of Edward's name.

"Hmm," he replied. "You could be right, pup."

I rolled my eyes as we walked outside to where everyone was gathered. I couldn't help the smile that crossed my face as I saw the pack and our families gathered. It fell when I saw Billy, a pang going through me as I wondered what Jake was doing at the moment.

"Oh, look who's finally awake," Jared said, plate in front of him full of food, voice mocking. "Did somebody have a hard day?"

I snorted as I moved over to the table where the food was, punching him in the arm as hard as I could, as I walked past. I grinned when Embry started making fun of Jared, teasing him about the fact that I was younger then him and I could already beat him up.

"He can't take me," Jared argued, food forgotten on the table. Grabbing a plate of food, I went and sat on the table next to Kim, smile widening as she rolled her eyes at the other two.

"Oh, he can, you're the weakest link, man," Embry continued.

"I'll give you the weakest link," Jared muttered, before tackling Embry, the two rolling around on the ground.

"Sometimes I wonder what I see in him," Kim said, a grin crossing her face.

I laughed as the two continued to wrestle, the laugh dying as a strange sensation ran over me, the hairs on the back of my neck standing on end.

Putting the plate down, I glanced behind me, eyes searching the woods for the eyes that I knew were there. I felt a shiver run down my spine, an uneasy feeling settling into the pit of stomach.

Taking a deep breath in through my nose, I frowned as nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary, no different smells, no leeches. But even though I couldn't smell anything, every other sense in my body was screaming at me, the wolf in me snarling. There was a leech out there, watching us, of that I was sure.

"… Seth?"

"Sorry?" I replied, turning back to Kim.

"Are you alright?" she asked, concerned look on her face. "You know … the leg?"

"Oh," I said, realizing that she hadn't felt the same sensation I had. "Oh. Yeah, it's okay."

"Are you sure? Cos you were limping pretty bad when you came out," she said.

"Nah, it's fine," I said, playing down the pain. "I have to go see Doctor Cullen tomorrow, but it should be fine."

"Well, if you need any help with school or anything," she said, small smile on her face.

"Thanks, Kim," I said, jumping up when Jared came over and sat down, grabbing his plate.

"I'm just going to go for a walk in the woods," I muttered, the other two too busy looking at each other to really pay attention to what I said. Rolling my eyes, I walked slowly towards the wood, the pit in my stomach solidifying.

I jumped and snarled as a hand grabbed my shoulder.

"Calm down, pup," Paul said, hand gripping my shoulder, eyes searching my face. "Where were you going?"

"Walk," I replied, shaking his hand off my shoulder.

"Any particular reason?" he asked.

"Just needed some time," I muttered, eyes dropping from the other boy's as I lied.

"Really?" Paul asked disbelievingly, a trace of amusement running through his tone.

"Yeah, why else?" I replied, raising my eyes to meet his challengingly.

"Maybe, because you felt the same thing I did," Paul murmured, eyes flicking over to the woods.

"You felt it too?" I asked, looking back at the group and the other members of the pack, all of whom looked relaxed and happy.

"Mmm," he replied. "I can't smell it or see it, but it's definitely there."

We both stood there for a short time, looking out at the woods, but the feeling had gone, senses telling me that there was nothing there anymore.

"I don't think you should go off by yourself," Paul said quietly, before turning and walking back towards the group.

Looking back at the woods one more time, I wondered why I still felt worried, like something big was going to happen.

Soon.

*

**A/N **- Let me know what you thought :).


End file.
